New York, New York, USA
New York City, located on the New York Harbor in the state of New York, is one of the largest, most influential cities in the world. It is the largest city in the United States, and the most densely populated city in the world. New York was founded as "New Amsterdam" in 1624 by colonists of the Dutch Republic. It was renamed after the land came under English control in 1664, and Charles II gave it to his brother, James II, then the Duke of York. New York's city limits include five counties, known as boroughs. It is one of the leading cities in the world in commerce, finance, media, fashion, research, technology, education, entertainment, art, publishing, education, diplomacy, and transportation. An estimated 800 languages are spoken in New York, and it is a diverse blend of culture, dubbed "the world in a city." People Born in New York see People Born in New York tumblr_lrfoigl5vi1qgs6h0o1_500_large.png new-york-city.jpg Cinematic_New_York_City_(6033969880).jpg Central Park in december.jpg bb867654752f31b1_large.jpg 376557_2696095489478_1469314557_3042242_1218917029_n.jpg New-York-City-Desktop-Wallpaper.jpg Manhattan-Skyline.jpg tumblr_lpqkjcD4bg1qkmb7co1_500_large.jpg tumblr_lrd019hba11qlsdp4o1_500_large.jpg 6143684527_8d6febabb1_z_large.jpg Twin Towers memoriam2.jpg Central Park.jpg tumblr_lrbn9pAVab1qch9dho1_500_large.jpg tumblr_lqw5x7EEOY1qbg4qwo1_1280_large.jpg tumblr_lq9wzhD7dV1qacmz1o1_500_large.jpg tumblr_lpjtjyLDWN1qbb5fco1_1280_large.jpg tumblr_lrbzykWd9b1qmfg3go1_500_large.jpg penthouse.jpg NYC.jpg rays-of-sunshine-grand-central-station-new-york.jpg new-york-city-street-wallpapers.jpg Park_Avenue_01.jpg apts in New York.jpg cab outside Saks in NYC.jpg beautiful wedding at Alder Manor.jpg CUNY in New York.jpg master bathroom of $95 million Park Avenue penthouse.jpg New York in People's Lives Abbey Lee Kershaw: I moved here in 2007, at the age of 20, after being signed with Next Models. Within months, I was enjoying enormous success, and was named "Next Superstar" by models.com. I made my debut at the New York Fashion Week in 2008, walking for an impressive 29 designers. At a Rodarte show later in the year, I infamously fell while walking in high heels in this city. Now, I am here very often for modeling fashion shows, shoots, and events. New York is certainly a major city in my life. Abigail Breslin: I was born here in 1996, into a close-knit family. My parents named me after Abigail Adams. I got my first acting roles here, and often attend filming scenes and events in this city. I still live here with my parents. Adam Levine: I traveled here in 2012 to film my first movie. I am now often here for concerts and events. Adriana Lima: After finishing second in Ford's "Supermodel of the World" contest in 1996, I decided to try modeling. But I had just turned 16, and, being a dutiful daughter from a conservative family, I finished high school first. In 1999, I moved to this city to pursue modeling, and signed with Elite. I was 18 years old, and my career took off. Within months, I was constantly running from one dazzling designer photo shoot to the next, and was appearing in numerous international editions of Vogue and Marie Claire, among many others. On the runway, I was walking for designers like Vera Wang, Armani, and Valentino. At age 19 in 2000, I signed a contract with Guess. I became the face of Maybelline in 2003, and was their spokesmodel, a position I held until 2009. It was only the beginning... Now, I am often in this city for shoots and events. Adrien Grenier: I was raised in Manhattan, from around 1980 - 1994. I am involved in two local bands here, and bought a house in Brooklyn, in which I installed solar paneling and plenty of greenery. Albert Gallatin: I moved here in 1831, and kept as busy as the growing city. While still United States Treasurer and a diplomat, I founded New York University, served as President of the National Bank (which was later named Gallatin Bank in my honor), founded and served as president of the AES, and began writing books on ethnology, focusing on Native American Indians. I lived here until my death in 1849. Anais Nin: I moved here in 1914, when I was 11. I attended school, learned English, read, wrote, and worked as an artist's model and at a bookshop. As an adult, New York was one of the two cities tangled in my double life as the wife of two men. Arnold Bennett: I visited this city in 1911, and was hailed with more acclaim that any touring author since Charles Dickens. However, I was not overly impressed with New York, and thought that Broadway "lacked distinction." I much preferred Boston. Brooklyn Decker: After turning 18, I moved here in 2005 to pursue my modeling career. I had already been collecting an impressive portfolio with credits such as Teen Vogue, Cosmopolitan, Gap, and FHM, to name a few. Within two months of living in this big city, I had been cast to shoot for Sports Illustrated. I appeared in the 2006 edition, as well as the 2007 and 2008. I was on the cover of the 2010 edition, an enormous honor. When I recieved the news, I was overcome with joy and called my mother, who cried proudly. I also for a time was on the show Sports New York in 2010, covering NCAA basketball, given my bubbly all-American personality and love of sports. In 2008, I rang the opening bell at the New York Stock Exchange, along with other Sports Illustrated models. Catrinel Menghia: After my divorce from Massimo Brambati in 2011, I moved here around 2012. I was signed with Next Models and am pursuing my career in both modeling and acting. I landed a role in an episode of the TV show CSI, which I was quite happy about. Charles Armand Tuffin de la Rouërie: I came to what is now the Bronx in 1779 in order to perform a surprise raid on the house of a Loyalist officer, whom I captured along with other Loyalists staying there, including John Graves Simcoe. The mission gained me much praise and favor. Connie Talbot: I traveled here in 2008, at the age of 8, to promote to upcoming release of my American record. Georgina Chapman: I have traveled here numerous times for my work as a fashion designer and actress, and now live here. Most of the films and TV shows I have been featured in, including Project Runway, The Nanny Diaries, and Gossip Girl have been filmed here. I split my time between three homes, one of which is a townhouse in the West Village of Manhattan in this city. Gore Vidal: I moved here around 1949, a 24 year old up and coming writer. Due to my last book about a homosexual relationship, I had become a notorious figure, and the New York Times had even banned me from ever being mentioned in their books section. I then wrote a series of mystery novels using the pen name "Edgar Box," publishing three from 1952 - 1954. They did well, and were successes, allowing me to secretly continue to earn a living through writing, despite having been black listed. While living here, I met and associated with many powerful and influential people. In 1960, at the age of 35, I decided to try my hand at a political office, and ran as a Democratic candidate for Congress. I lost the election, but did recieve more votes than any Democrat had recieved in that district of New York in fifty years. I then decided to try writing films and television shows, and so I moved to Los Angeles around 1961. Hanna Merjos: I was born here in 1988. I am of Russian, Greek, and Ukranian ancestry. My family moved to Los Angeles when I was a young child, which I consider to be my home. I still visit this city often. Henry James: I was born here in 1843. I was the second of four children, the son of wealthy and intellectual parents. My family moved brieftly to Albany when I was very young, but soon moved back to this city, and we lived in Manhattan. My father carefully cultivated the type of education that I had, moving away from more conservative studies tailored toward children. Unlike most upper class boys, I was not tutored in Latin, Greek, or the classics. In 1855, when I was 12 years old, my parents decided to begin a series of expatriate journeys in and out of various parts of Europe. We sometimes returned to this city between then and 1860. Henry Miller: I was born here the day after Christmas in 1891, the first and only son of German Lutheran parents. My father worked as a tailor. I was born in the Yorkville area of Manhattan, but was raised in the Williamsburg area of Brooklyn. My parents moved to another house in 1900, when I was nine years old, to the Bushwick area of Brooklyn. As a youth, I was very interested in human rights. I attended the City University of New York for one semester in 1909. After growing up, I remained in this city. I married my first wife, Beatrice, in 1917. We lived in an apartment in Park Slope in Brooklyn, and had a daughter, Barbara, in 1919. From 1920 - 1924, I worked for Western Union. In 1922, during a three week vacation, I wrote my first novel, Clipped Wings. It was a character study of three Western Union workers, and, in my own words, was "a long book and probably a very bad one." It was never published, and only fragments of it remain today. However, this was my first taste of writing, and one that inspired me to make future attempts. In 1923, I met a mysterious dancer named June. She was 21, and I was 32. I was enchanted, and we began an affair. I divorced Beatrice in 1923, a few days before my birthday, and married June in, fittingly, June of 1924. After marrying her, I quit my job at Western Union, and decided to pursue writing full time. I wrote two books, but none were published or saw any success. I went through a rough patch, and suspected June of having a lesbian relationship with a close friend, which greatly upset me. In 1928, June and I traveled to Paris, but the trip was paid for by a wealthy older man that admired her, which was unsettling to me despite how I loved the city. After this, June and I's relationship deteriorated. I decided to move to Paris, alone, in 1930, and so I left this hometown city of mine at the age of 39. I brieftly returned 10 years later, in 1940, now a highly successful and infamous writer. I decided to embark on a road trip across the United States. Hilaire Belloc: I traveled here in 1937, to serve as visiting Professor of History at the graduate school of Fordham University, which I chose due to its strong Catholic ties. My lectures were later published in my book The Crisis of Civilization. Hunter S. Thompson: I moved here in late 1957, at the age of 21, to pursue my career in journalism. I arrived on Christmas Eve, and had a strong first impression. Upon first seeing the New York skyline, I was stunned. "I thought it was a vision." While starting out here, I audited a handful of courses at Columbia University, and was hired as a copy boy at Time Magazine. I focused more on my writing, and began to think of writing fiction. I spent much time copying out, word for word, books by F. Scott Fitzgerald and Ernest Hemingway on my own typewriter, so as to learn from their writing styles. Though I was always fascinated with this city, I was not comfortable living in such a large and crowded place. In 1959, after only working there for a few months, I was fired from Time for insubordination. I moved to Middletown, New York after that, to accept another job at a far smaller publication. Javier Hernandez: After being named the Best Player in an International Soccer Championship, I traveled here to train at some of the best facilities in the world. However, I suffered a mild concussion while training and was taken to the hospital. Though I was cleared shortly afterward, I was not allowed to play in the next game. Jared Leto: I moved here in 1987, at the age of 20, to attend the School of Visual Arts in Manhattan, transferring from the University of the Arts, Philadelphia in order to focus on filmmaking. While here, I wrote, starred in, and filmed my first short film, and pursued my new interest passionately. I graduated in 1989 and continued to pursue film. I decided to move to Los Angeles in 1992. Jay Lyon: I moved here in 2008 to further my musical career. While here, I met Whitney Port in a bar that I was performing in, while she was on a date with a friend of mine. We began dating, and our troubled relationship was featured on the reality TV show The City, which I was often embarassed about. I moved back to Australia around 2010, and would later found a meatball company inspired by New York food. John Graves Simcoe: While enjoying a visit to the house of another high-ranking Loyalist in 1779, his home was raided in the night by Charles Armand Tuffin de la Rouërie, and I was captured and taken prisoner. I would not be released for another two years. Jude Law: I moved here from London in 1995 to act on Broadway, which I was immensely proud of. In my first Broadway play, I was nominated for a Tony Award and a Theatre World Award. I began to make a transition into film. Lois Lowry: My family moved here from Honolulu in 1939, when I was two years old, for my father's job as a military dentist. We resided in Brooklyn, and I went to kindergarten at the Berkeley Carroll School. In 1942, my father was deployed overseas during World War II, and my mother moved us to her hometown of Carlisle, Pennsylvania. I returned to this city in 1950, after having lived overseas in Tokyo for the past two years. My family resided in military housing in Fort Jay on Governors Island, and I attended Curtis High School on Staten Island. In 1952, I switched high schools to the a prestigious college-prep institute in Brooklyn Heights. After graduating high school, I moved to Providence, Rhode Island after proudly being accepted to Brown University, in 1954 at the age of 17. Lucy Mercer: I moved here from my home in Washington D.C., heartbroken, in 1918, after my lover Franklin D. Roosevelt ended our relationship and pledged to his wife Eleanor that he would never see me again. I fled to this city, where I got a job as governess of the children of Winthrop Rutherford, one of the city's most wealthy and eligable bachelors, a widow. We got along well and eventually kindled a romance, and were married two years later, in February of 1920. I did not tell Roosevelt the news. I had my first and only child here in 1922. Around this time, or possibly before, Roosevelt began writing me again, and we corresponded regularly in romantic love letters. When Rutherford fell ill and experienced a stroke around 1940, we moved to Washington D.C., where Roosevelt's influence could secure him a place in an elite hospital. After that, I carried on my romance with Roosevelt. After he died in 1945, I moved back to this city, heartbroken once again. I destroyed all of the thousands of love letters that he had written to me. I died here in 1948, at the age of 57. Marc Jacobs: I was born here in 1963, and ever since, this has been the main city of my life, my home, which I love. I was born into a non-observant Jewish family. My father, a William Morris agent, died when I was 7 years old, in 1970. After that, my life became difficult and depressing as my mother, who was mentally ill, mistreated her children and ignored us. She re-married three times, giving my young childhood a constant feeling of distasteful inconsistency. When I was a teenager, I was sent to live with my wealthy and stylish grandmother in the Upper West Side, in a luxurious apartment in the Majestic building in Central Park West. She was one of my earliest fashion inspirations, and she also added further distance between my immediate family and I. I have not spoken to my sister, brother, or mother since, ever again. I feel no affection to them just because they happen to have been born into the same family as I was. As a youth, I was interested in art and design, and attended a special New York high school catering to these talents. I also took tap dancing classes and decided to grow my hair long, with no opposition from my grandmother. From the ages of 15 to 17, I worked at a boutique clothing store. I attended the prestigious Parsons School of Design from 1981 - 1985. While a student there, I began amassing clusters of high-end awards in fashion design and was recognized as an emerging talent at Parsons. Still a student, I began designing and selling my own line of hand-knit sweaters, and also began working as a designer for New York brands. In 1986, at the age of 23, I launched the Marc Jacobs line, and was awarded the prestigious Perry Ellis "New Fashion Talent" Award, the youngest designer to have ever won the award. In 1988, I was hired as Vice President of Perry Ellis after the death of the brand's founder, and my designs won awards and acclaim. However, after creating a grunge line for Perry Ellis in 1992, I was dismissed from the company. I decided to concentrate on my own Marc Jacobs line, and in 1994 premiered my first full collection of menswear. I was hired as creative director of Louis Vuitton in 1997. I introduced a secondary companion line, Marc by Marc Jacobs, in 2001, with lucrative success. Through the years, I was a vocal advocate of gay rights and gay marriage. For one year in 2013, I was made a guest creative director of Diet Coke, in honor of the brand's 30th anniversary. In 2014, I left Louis Vuitton to concentrate instead on my own growing brand. Margaret Atwood: I am often here for literary events, and was also the temporary Berg Professor of English at New York University here in 1986. Marko Jaric: After spending months of the 2012 year traveling back and forth to Chicago, hoping to get a place on the NBA Chicago Bulls team, I had been given a spot, celebrated, but then days later been told that I had been waived off the list. And so, I came here to try to sign with the Brooklyn Nets. I was accepted, but again waived. After this, I decided to retire from professional basketball. Martha Washington: I was often here from 1785 - 1800, as a socialite and as the wife of the President of the United States. Michael Collins: I moved here in 1915, at the age of 25, to work at the stockbroker firm of J.P. Morgan, which was then known as Guaranty Trust Company of New York. Though I loved this city and the idea of traveling and working in such a faraway place, I knew that my home was back in Ireland, which I had left nearly 10 years ago, but never forgotten. I knew that I was meant to return, and thought often of my involvement in the secret Irish Brotherhood. I moved to Dublin a year after coming to this city, in 1916. Mirjana Puhar: My family moved here as refugees from the aftermath of the Kosovo War in Serbia in 1995, when I was 5 years old. They had only $50 to their names, but somehow found work and a way to support their family. I quickly became an American child, and shed my Serbian heritage quickly. My family moved to Charlotte, North Carolina in 2004, when I was 9 years old. However, for all my life, I retained a trace of an inner-city New York accent. Natalie Portman: My earliest experiences in this city were when I was in high school, around 1996, and lived with my parents in Long Island. I am now often here for acting work and events, and in 2001 had a part in a New York City Public Theater playing of Anton Chekhov's The Seagull. Nick Jonas: After being discovered by a talent scout singing in a barber shop with my brothers, I was referred to a Broadway show manager at the age of 6, in 1998. My mother took us here to audition, and we were impressively performing on Broadway before a year had gone by. My first Broadway appearance was at the age of 7, in 1999. I performed in many notable plays, including the part of Tiny Tim and young Scrooge in A Christmas Carol, Chip in Beauty and the Beast, Gavroche in Les Miserables, and Kurt in The Sound of Music. In 2002, after I wrote a Christmas song at the age of 10, it was recorded and released on a Broadway charity CD. Christian radio stations began playing the song, and it became wildly popular. In 2004, when I was 11, a Columbia Records executive heard the song and signed me. I recorded an album, with songwriting help from my older brothers. The album was set to be released as Nicholas Jonas, but was pushed back after the company recieved a new president. The new man in charge did not like the album, though he did like my voice, and it was only given a limited release. My brothers and I were together signed in 2005, when I was 12, and released our first album in 2006. However, our label later dropped us. After signing with a new record company in 2007, we released another album, which quickly became wildly popular. We began an affiliation with Disney, and our fame skyrocketed. I am still often in this city. Olivia Culpo: Around 2010, I was honored to play with a symphony as a cellist at Carnegie Hall in this city. After beginning my new life as a Miss Universe winner in 2012, I was given the keys to a luxurious city apartment as part of my winnings, and decided to live in this city to pursue my career. Now, I am often here for work and events. Otto Rank: I first visited this city in 1924, abruptly leaving a psychoanalysis conference in Salzburg to come here, before it even concluded. At the time, my place in the Psychoanalytical Society back in my home city of Vienna was already swirling with tension, and my relationship with my former mentor and intimate friend, Sigmund Freud, was becoming strained as I freed myself of his complete influence over me, and became a doctor completely capable of standing on my own. I was recieved with enormous success in America, and began to develop an offshoot branch of Freud's theories, psychotherapy, which was less radical and fit better into American culture. My success enfuriated Freud. When I said to an interviewer that I regarded psychanalysis as "fiction," Freud was deeply hurt, and our relationship never recovered. Between 1926 - 1936, I lived half in this city, and half in Paris, and was highly successful in both locations. In 1939, I divorced my first wife Beata. The seperation was amicable - we had long considered ourselves seperated, but had agreed to wait to officially divorce until our daughter finished her education at Swarthmore College. I almost immediately married the woman I had been courting, my secretary Estelle. I was at the time working to become a U.S. citizen, and Estelle and I planned to move to California. However, I died only two months after our wedding, at the age of 55. Freud had died only a month earlier. P.D. James: I visited here in 2011, after taking a cruise on the Queen Elizabeth II. Patricia Neal: I first traveled here in 1946, at the age of 20. Staying in Broadway, I soon landed a role as an understudy on a Broadway play. My very next play, I got a major role, in the 1946 play Another Part of the Forest, for which I won a Tony Award. It was the very first Tony Awards Ceremony ever held. I left in 1949 to pursue bigger, moving picture roles in Los Angeles, but after suffering heartbreak there at the tragic end of an affair with the married Gary Cooper, I came back here in 1952. I threw myself back into stage productions and Broadway, becoming a member of the Actors Studio group. Around this time, I met Roald Dahl at a dinner party, and we began seeing each other. We were married in 1953 at Trinity Church in this city. We suffered much tragedy in this city - in 1960, our four month old son Theo was hit by a taxi cab in his stroller, and suffered brain damage. In 1962, our daughter Olivia died at the age of 7, of measles. In 1965, I had a series of cerebral burst aneurysms, and fell into a coma for three weeks, during which time my husband tended me. When I woke up, I suffered amnesia and had to re-learn how to walk and talk. And on top of that, I was pregnant while in this state, though the baby was later delivered healthy. In 1983, my husband had an affair with my friend, and we divorced. Pearl S. Buck: I traveled here from my home in China in 1929, after having spent over a year seriously working on my novel, East Wind, West Wind. I also took my daughter Carol with me, to seek long-term care. She was struck with a debilitating genetic disorder, and I found myself further and further ill equipped to care for her, especially on my meager salary with missions and teaching work. I met Richard Walsh, an editor at John Day Publishers, who accepted my novel for publication. Already feeling unhappy in my marriage to my husband John Lossing Buck, I began a romantic flirtation with Walsh. I traveled back to China a few weeks later, but continued communication with the editor. In 1930, while visiting Ithaca with my husband, I was invited to give a speech to a group of women having a luncheon at the Astor Hotel in this city. I spoke about American missionaries in China - of which I was one, albeit only for money - and gave my opinion that most missions did more harm than good, and that China had no need of a new religion. The women were scandalized, though the speech was printed a few days later in Harper's magazine. The missionary board, as you can imagine, did not appreciate my opinions, and I was encouraged to resign from my post as a missionary. Also while in this city, I took some time to see Walsh. In 1934, I left my husband and sailed for this city, where I wrote and continued my relationship with Walsh. We married in 1935, and moved to a historic farmhouse in Perkasie, Pennsylvania. Peggy Shippen: I traveled here in 1780 with my infant son. It was a dismal visit: I had just been banished from my home city of Philadelphia after evidence surfaced that I had been helping my husband spy for the British. My husband, who had been in hiding, had also been captured and was being held in this city. I had also just said goodbye to the my family and my beloved father. I was terrified and had no idea what would happen, and my world was falling apart. My friend, John Andre, who had helped us in our spy ring, was tried and convicted for treason. He was sentanced to death by hanging. Thankfully, somehow, my husband escaped this fate, and this country. We boarded a ship for London in December of 1781. Ralph Fiennes: I first came here in 1993, to film scenes of the movie Quiz Show. Later in my life, I purchased an apartment in Manhattan, and I currently split my time between this city and London, as well as engaging in constant globetrotting. Roald Dahl: After the war was over, I moved here from Washington D.C. in 1946. I married Patricia Neal in 1953, at Trinity Church in this city. We remained married for 30 years and had five children together. For the next ten years or so, I split my time between a country home in Great Missenden, England and this city. In 1960, a New York taxi hit the baby carriage of my four-month-old son, Theo, leading him to develop hydrocephalus. I helped invent the WDT valve, a device created to medically alleviate the condition. In 1962, my seven-year-old daughter died of measles, and, heartbroken, I made public speeches on the need for immunization. In 1965, my wife Patricia had three burst cerebral aneurysms while pregant with our fifth child, Lucy, and also suffered amnesia. She had to re-learn to talk and walk, a heartbreaking ordeal that I helped her through and stayed by her side for. However, we divorced in 1983, and I moved back to England permanently. Rudyard Kipling: I traveled here in 1889, during a world tour of sorts through North America. I had been traveling all about North America looking for Mark Twain, my literary idol, determined for a chance to meet him. I was directed to Elmira, New York. I visited this city often while living in Vermont, between 1892 - 1896. My last visit was in 1899, when I traveled back to this city from my new home in Burwash, England. During my time away, my oldest daughter Josephine died of pneumonia. I raced back home, devastated, and never returned to this city again. Ruth Wilson: I filmed scenes of the movie A Walk Among Tombstones here in 2013. We filmed in various areas of the city, including the Green-Wood Cemetary in Brooklyn, Sunset Park, College Point in Queens, Washington Heights, and the New York Public Library. Samuel Morse: I traveled here often for my painting career, and later, for my career as an inventor. I unveiled my epic painting Hall of Congress here in 1821, which I had obsessively worked on for months in Washington D.C. Despite my high hopes for the painting, it failed to attract attention. I spent more and more time here later in my life. I helped found the American Academy of Design here in 1826, and was the Academy's president for a combined total of 21 years. I spent much time here working on, promoting, refining, and legally defending my invention of the telegraph. I ran for mayor of this city in 1836, but due to my views as anti-Catholic and anti-immigrant, I recieved few votes. I published many articles in the New York Observer about my anti-Catholic views however, with success, and they were in turn published by other publications across the country. I also voiced my support of slavery, which is, after all, a God-given right. In 1872, I died here at the age of 80, leaving to my heirs an estate worth nearly $10 million in today's money. Shenae Grimes: While on a break from filming my TV show 90210, I lived here for three months in 2011 for a six-week internship at Teen Vogue. It has always been a dream of mine to become the editor of a fashion magazine. Sienna Miller: I was born here in 1981, to an English art dealer in Chinese pieces and a South African model. I was the youngest of two girls. My family moved to London when I was only a year old, but we often went back to this city throughout my childhood. During my time as a model, I was often here for shoots. Now, as an actress, I am only in this city for acting work and events. Sigmund Freud: I traveled here in 1909 with a few psychoanalytic colleagues. We arrived on the ocean liner George Washington. I hated this city, and never returned to the United States afterward. The reasons for my strong dislike is unclear and the cause of much speculation. Simon Cowell: I am often here for work and events. My first and only child was born here on Valentine's Day in 2014. Solange Knowles: I am often in this city, recording or performing music, or attending events. After the 2014 Met Gala Ball, video surveillance footage caught me frantically attacking brother-in-law Jay-Z in an elevator. My sister Beyonce, who was present for the attack, stood by watching, and Jay-Z himself made no attempt to retalliate or defend himself. The tape was released to the public by TMZ and went viral, becoming the focus of much media attention. Despite much speculation, I made no explanation for the attack. Sophie Dahl: This was one of the many homes that I had as a child, running around the world at breakneck speed at the insistance of my drug-infused, depressed mother. I lived here around 1987. Later in my life, during my modeling career, I was often here for shoots, shows, and events. Stephen Moyer: I traveled here in 2004 to film scenes of the movie Undiscovered. I am now frequently here for acting work and events. Tatiana Maslany: I filmed the movie Violet & Daisy here in 2010. It was first break-through into American acting circles, rather than Canadian. Taylor Swift: I first traveled here in 2000, at the age of nine, for vocal and acting lessons on Broadway. I was a starry-eyed little girl enamored with Shania Twain, horses, and musical theater. Now, I regularly perform here and attend events in this city. Thairine Garcia: I am often in this city for modeling work, and am agency represented here by Next. Viggo Mortensen: I was born here in 1958, in Manhattan, to an American mother and a Danish father. My parents met in Norway. I moved away when I was three, in 1961, due to my father's agricultural job. In 1981, at the age of 19, I came back here with a girlfriend that I had met in Denmark, hoping for a serious relationship and a writing job. However, no one seemed very interested in my poetry and short stories, so I took a disappointing job as a waiter and bartender. I decided to begin taking acting classes in my spare time and worked in a few theater productions. I landed my first movie role in 1983, but my scenes were later cut. My first true movie, Witness, was a job I got at a New York audition in 1984. From there, my acting career gradually took slow flight, and I decided to move to Los Angeles in 1987. Now, I am often in this city for work and events. Vinnie Ream: I kept a sculpting studio here for a short time, in 1871, at 704 Broadway Street in Manhattan. Walt Disney: The first time that I visited this city was in 1928, as a up-and-coming movie studio owner and animator. However, while attempting to negotiate a partnership with Universal, I was horrified to learn that all but one of my current animators and partners had secretly left me to join Universal under contract, taking many of my most promising animated characters with them. Whitney Port: I moved here in 2008 to accept a job offer from Diane von Furstenburg. I began dating Jay Lyon, got an apartment in the West Village, and began mixing with some high Manhattan society girls and fashion icons, including Olivia Palermo and Kelly Cutrone. Cutrone offered me a job, and I took it. I also starred on my own reality TV series, The City, and started my own fashion line, called "Whitney Eve." I felt that this city allowed me to become more independent and accomplished. I moved back to Los Angeles in 2013, but still visit New York very often. I got a personal invite to the Met Ball in 2014. Zoe Kravitz: I spent large portions of my childhood here, going back and forth between my mother and father's homes here and in Miami. I preferred life in this city better, and went through most of high school here. My first apartment when I moved out was in Brooklyn, and I pursued an acting career, which took off shortly afterward. All of my first acting roles were in this city. Zoe Saldana: I grew up here, and lived here from 1980 - 1987. I lived in the Jackson Heights neighborhood of Queens with my Dominican father and Puerto Rican mother. I was raised bilingual and grew up speaking both English and Spanish fluently. My happy family life here was shattered when my father tragically died in a car accident. I was only nine years old. My mother decided that we should move back to my father's homeland, which we did. I returned in 1995. when I was 17, in order to pursue acting. I eventually landed Broadway roles, where I was spotted by Hollywood agents. From there, my acting career began. I still frequently visit New York, both for work and pleasure. Zuzanna Bijoch: I have traveled here, walked in shows here, and done shoots here countless times as part of my work as a high fashion model. I am agency represented here by Next. Lists Most Beautiful Places Category:Places Category:United States Category:North America